


If we're in love, tonight we can getaway

by parajaetamol



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parajaetamol/pseuds/parajaetamol
Summary: Short one for Youngk's birthday!Wrote in a hurry, just when I listen to Blossoms - Getaway and get some 'ideas' from it.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 24





	If we're in love, tonight we can getaway

"Happy birthday Brian!" He jumped onto my bed. He's the only one who wish my birthday face-to-face, the other members done it through the chat.

"Thank you, Jae."

"What do you want as a gift?"

I turned to the door Jae leave wide open, and ask him to come closer. He did.

"I wanna be yours." I whispered.

If we're in a movie, Jae would turn to me in slow motion with an unreadable expression. But this is reality, in which he flicked my forehead and laugh.

"Ouch!?"

"Stop joking and tell me what gi–"

"I'm not joking, though."

"But I–"

"I know you like me too."

His face and ears are flushed red. I bet his hands are sweating too.

"How do you– ah nevermind, it must be Sungjin who told you."

"A-anyway I'll get you another gift and uhh... happy birthday." He abruptly stand up and walk to the door, ready to walk out when I say,

"Wait."

He frozed at the wide opened door, and turn to me slowly.

"Close the door."

He sighs, closing the door behind him and sit at the edge of my bed.

"Brian—"

"I know, we're best friends. But what if it works out?"

"It could works out but what if the feels don't last?" 

I get up and stand in front of him.

"Then, let me just kiss you. I'll consider that as a gift."

"Okay." Oh, I expect him to say no though. He get up and lean to me.

"But I need to confirm something." I need to know it, if not, I won't kiss him.

"What?"

"Do you like me too?"

"W-well, of course. Everyone l–"

"Not in that context, Jae. Come on, just tell me honestly."

"Yes, I do like you." He said after hesitating for few seconds. Gotcha.

I smiled and push him down to sit on the bed then straddled his laps. God knows how I've always wanted to do this to him. Well, even though the way I get it is unethical, finally I did it.

"Brian...what are you–"

I kissed him. The fool I'm in love with these past years.

It taste just like how I imagined his lips would taste, soft, moist and addicting. His cold neck gets warmer as I stroke it and the kiss gets deeper. I know he loved it too, because he pulled my waist closer, clenching my shirt tight.

I don't think he ever kiss someone before but, hell, he travelled my whole mouth like Columbus.

Whatta birthday gift.

He hold the back of my head and moved to lay me down. Oh no, is this the moment where he would let go, said goodnight then leave me dumbstruck?

I still want to kiss him more so I hold him with all might. But he retract, at last. In a hurry, I decide to just begs him.

"Jae please, this is the last time I would ask y–"

"Don't say it's the last time." He take off his shirt and kiss me again.

I'm under him, he's over me but I was so taken aback I didn't move despite him sucking and biting my lips. I'm freezed, but melted in the same time. Damn, Park Jaehyung.

"Brian?" He called with the softest tone I ever heard, bringing me back to earth.

"Yeah?"

"Why? You want to stop?"

"No! I-I mean.....why you take your shirt off?!"

"It's hot in here. Don't you think?" He raised his brows. 

He choked me up with just his stare and "I want to be the only one you would look with that gaze."

"You will, sweetheart."

Did I say it out loud?! I ignored my thumping heart and stare into his eyes.

"Don't give me false hope."

"What do you mean?"

"You said this won't be the last time, and you will only look at me. But do you really think you can commit?"

"I'll try, because it's you." I really want to smile but I held it in.

"What if the feelings don't last?"

"If it's faded and we found another person to love, I'd hope we still be friends because I always save a place for you in my heart, either as a lover or a friend."

How could he being a jerk but lovely at the same time?

"Whatta jerk."

"I know, I love you too." He kissed my cheek.

Ah, this is how you feel when your love is reciprocated. It's beautiful, how can I turn this into lyrics? I want to sing it out loud for him everyday.

"Let's getaway." He said, stroking my hair.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere quiet, with a sky full of stars."

"But you don't have a car."

"Go take Sungjin's car key. TV cabinet, left drawer. Be quiet."

"We're going to steal his car??"

"No. We'll take it first then ask for his permission once we arrive later. Don't worry, I'll chat him."

It's the most impulsive night for both of us.

We're drunk at the backseat of the car. 

Jae's drunk on alcohol and I'm drunk on his scent. Meanwhile the asking for permission chat was never sent.

Since it's cloudy we didn't get to see stars so Jae decide to made me see my own stars.

**Happiest birthday to me.**

**Author's Note:**

> From parkianist, to parkianist, for a better world <3


End file.
